In recent years, the number of individuals who have undertaken exercise regimens has grown tremendously. Each person has their own desires when it comes to when and where to exercise, and the type and number of exercises in which they wish to engage. Gyms provide large numbers of individuals with a wide range of exercise devices. Some people, however, wish to exercise at home or the office, by personal preference or constraints such as time or location. Individuals may have a limited budget and space for exercise equipment at home. As described below, current exercise equipment does not meet the differing goals and preferences of users.
Currently, a large variety of exercise equipment is available. This equipment ranges from simple steps, mats and free weights, to large and complex machinery that may be computer controlled, such as treadmills, rowing and stepping machines. Most individuals are limited in the number and type of exercise devices they may own, generally as a result of the cost of such equipment and the space necessary to store and use the equipment. Even gyms must be conscious of the space required by each piece of equipment or the number of devices which the gym may provide to its users may be unduly limiting. Thus, it is a desire to provide an exercise apparatus which may be conveniently stored and which is affordable to the home/office user.
Individuals commonly employ an exercise regimen where they work out at home or the gym one or more times per week. These individuals generally find it desirable to maintain their regimen when traveling, such as when on a business trip or vacation. Further, as noted above, some individuals do not wish to work out in a gym on all occasions or ever, but prefer to work out at home or work. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide exercise equipment which is portable and easy to store.
In addition to the foregoing, it is important to note that most individuals wish to engage in multiple exercises. For example, large numbers of individuals enjoy “step” exercises. These exercises involve stepping on and off a raised platform. These exercises are known for their cardiovascular benefits and work-out of the legs. In addition, the same individuals may wish to engage in strength and flexibility training involving other portions of the body, such as the arms, chest and shoulders. For example, bicep curls, rowing, overhead presses and similar exercises are all well known for exercising various specific portions of the body.
Present exercise equipment is deficient in addressing the above-stated problems and preferences. For example, large multi-station weight machines provide a user with the opportunity to perform a large number of exercises. On the other hand, these machines are not transportable, and are generally large and expensive. Simple “steps” are available (including those which maybe raised and lowered). These devices are easy to transport and relatively inexpensive, but afford the user very few exercises.
As a result of the above-stated problems and desires, there is a need for an exercise device which is both compact and portable. In addition, however, it is desirable for the device to permit a wide range of exercises.